Loose Cannon
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: ¡Atención! ¡Spoilers! Post Living Doll. ¿Será Sara encontrada a tiempo? Grissom va por su cuenta. Entre recuerdos y realidad. Para el challenge de Lux . GSR
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Para todos los capítulos de esta historia: ningún derecho es mío. Sólo el derecho a vivir y a imaginarme los personajes en las situaciones que YO estime conveniente. :)

**Spoilers**: todos

**N.A**: Éste es el fic del concurso del foro gsr-spain punto foro punto st. Por si acaso, la idea de Bleach, no es mía ¿ok? sólo que me pareció que en algún momento iba a salir.

Las bases son:

**Temática**: GSR  
**Trama**: Podeís usar la trama que querais, todo está permitido.  
**Extensión máxima**: vuestra imaginación.  
**Requisito**: tomar como punto de partida el final de la séptima, esto es, el capi completo de Living Doll o el final del mismo, cómo comienzo del fic.

**LOOSE CANNON**

_por__ K. A. Mendelsohn_

* * *

Grissom tomó a Natalie por los hombros y la zarandeó. 

¡Detén esto! – subió el tono de voz hasta gritar - ¡Dime dónde está Sara!

Pero ella seguía cantando para sí misma. Una angustia opresora se apoderó del CSI: no iba a sacar nada de la asesina. Natalie estaba completamente loca y Sara estaba bajo un automóvil en el cualquier parte del desierto de Nevada.

De golpe, se abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Con paso ágil entró Brass seguido de dos policías fornidos.

- Llévensela – gritó molesto para hacerse oír por sobre el cántico infernal. Dirigiéndose a Grissom añadió – Gil, tenemos que hablar… – indicó de reojo al espejo falso al tiempo que agregó- … fuera de aquí. Vamos a tu oficina.

Grissom se levantó con la mirada perdida. Parecía como si no escuchara a nadie.

Entró a su despacho y Brass le siguió. Cerró la puerta tras ambos.

- Gil, no puedes comportarte así. Yo sé que Sara es alguien muy querida por todos, especialmente por ti, pero los sospechosos no pueden ser interrogados de esa forma. No puedes perder el control…

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Brass se interrumpiese para abrir. Era Ecklie. Su rostro nunca había denotado mayor furia que ahora. Sin mirar a Grissom preguntó a Brass

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede¿Brass¿Por qué Grissom tiene privilegios especiales y de pronto puede hacer lo que se le da la gana en la sala de interrogatorios?

Grissom intervino

- No fue culpa de Jim. Yo le pedí hablar a solas con Natalie, pero no conseguí nada.

- ¡Obviamente que si maltratas a los sospechosos no obtendrás nada! – vociferó Ecklie – Brass, déjanos solos.

El detective cerró la puerta no sin antes dedicar una mirada compasiva a su amigo.

- Grissom, creo que sabes por qué he venido – él no contestó. Con un gesto de cansancio se sentó en su sillón. Ecklie continuó – Esta situación es muy delicada. Involucra a uno de los nuestros. A dos, en realidad. Personalmente a ti ¡Esto dejó de ser un juego, Grissom¿Te das cuenta del lío en que nos has metido a todos por una de tus aventurillas? Ya no voy a poder cubrirte el trasero…

Ecklie no alcanzó a terminar, porque Grissom se había levantado y lo había tomado por el cuello de la chaqueta, enfurecido. Lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared y lo mantuvo en esa posición por algunos segundos. Luego lo soltó y se marchó a paso raudo, con la sangre hirviendo de rabia e impotencia. Ecklie corrió tras él por el pasillo, pero no le alcanzó, lo que le obligó a gritarle frente a todo el equipo.

- Estás fuera, Grissom ¿me oyes¡Fuera de la investigación!

* * *

Grissom se subió a la SUV negra y condujo en dirección a su casa. Nunca le había sucedido que sus sentimientos empañaran su razón, pero ahora le parecía imposible separar a ambos ¡Era Sara¡Su Sara la que estaba en peligro de morir! Si no lograba pensar con claridad, la perdería. Justo lo que más temía en la vida. Tenía que luchar contra su deseo de salir a buscarla por todo el desierto gritando su nombre. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que salvarla. La lluvia contra el parabrisa. La noche. Luz roja. Los frenos ¡Dios! 

Quedó detenido en el semáforo. Casi había atropellado a un gato. Respiró profundamente.

* * *

Llegó a casa y se sentó en el escritorio de trabajo. No sabía qué más hacer. Sabía exactamente cuán preciado era cada segundo que transcurría, pero no era capaz de evitar la sensación de desesperación que le producía la ausencia de ella. De pronto, escuchó un ladrido y vio al boxer aparecer por el umbral de la puerta, meneando la cola. 

- ¡Hey! – Bruno era el único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa en un momento como ése – Ven acá – el perro se quedó donde estaba. Grissom tuvo que levantarse para ir a su encuentro. Una vez en el dormitorio, le acarició la cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio la cama donde dormía cada noche junto a Sara. Sobre el velador de ella había un crucigrama sin terminar lo que le trajo a la memoria la noche recién pasada.

* * *

- Capital de Kirguistán, tiene 7 letr… 

- Bishkek

- ¡Dios, Grissom¿hay ALGO que no sepas? – dijo mientras sonreía y anotaba el nombre en el crucigrama.

Grissom, quien se encontraba acostado a su lado leyendo un libro, se sacó los anteojos y la miró. Se veía tan bella cuando no estaba preocupada por el trabajo. Todo en Sara le parecía hermoso y natural. Cerró su libro, y lo dejó junto con los lentes, sobre la mesa de noche. Se giró para abrazarla. Ella se acomodó, dándole la espalda, pero jamás soltó su puzzle. Él apoyó su barbilla en el hombro suave para poder ver lo que ella escribía. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

- Hay algo que no sé, Sara.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella distraída, todavía rellenando cuadros.

- No sé si voy a poder dormir esta noche – le dijo al oído con la voz más grave que pudo.

Sara rió – ¡No empieces! Que mañana nos toca turno doble. Recuerda que los del turno de día nos cubrieron la semana pasada.

- ¡Ooooh! – exclamó Grissom con desilusión - Entonces… - agregó mientras le quitaba la revista y la dejaba en la mesa, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ella - … vamos a tener que utilizar el tiempo de los crucigramas – la besó con pasión. Ella le besó de vuelta y tiró el lápiz lejos.

* * *

Grissom tomó el crucigrama y lo miró por largo tiempo. De pronto, una luz asomó a sus ojos. Tomó un lápiz de su bolsillo y escribió las siguientes letras hacia abajo. B-L-E-A-C-H. Hacia el lado escribió **B**lunt force trauma, **L**iquid nicotine, **E**lectrocution, **A**sphyxiation, **C**ar accident, **H**… 

La expresión de extrañeza en su rostro se transformó en sorpresa y luego en angustia. Buscaba frenético su celular. Cuando lo encontró, llamó directamente a Brass.

- Aquí Brass

- Jim¡tienes que vigilarla!

- Gil, lo siento. Ecklie nos ha prohibido contactarnos contigo…

- Jim, escucha, por favor ¡Natalie se va a suicidar!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Se va a colgar¡Jim, por favor!

- Está bien, iré a verla ahora mismo ¿Y esto lo sabes porque…?

- No importa, lo único que importa ahora es que ella es la única persona que sabe donde está Sara – y cortó.

Pasaron un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Su celular sonó.

- ¿Jim?

- Está viva, Gil, pero la mantendremos observada.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! … gracias, Jim. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Ya con la mente más despejada y los objetivos claros, se despidió de Bruno y se metió a la SUV. Condujo en dirección al centro de Las Vegas.

* * *

**TBC **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**  
**Sara desconectó la alarma de su automóvil y abrió el maletero. Fue allí cuando escuchó una voz decir su nombre y todo se desvaneció. Cuando despertó, se hallaba boca abajo en el barro, con una mano extendida.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sólo sabía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que algo muy pesado la aplastaba. El agua de la lluvia escurría bajo ella y se veía obligada a escupir de vez en cuando o si no se ahogaría. Tenía que salir de allí como fuese.

Con su mano libre y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se aferró a la tierra e intentó zafarse, pero el agua había humedecido todo el terreno y sólo quedaba un barrial blando e inconsistente del que afirmarse.

Intentó de nuevo, esta vez logró moverse unos centímetros, pero el dolor fue demasiado para sus sentidos y volvió quedar inconsciente. Pasó un minuto y volvió a despertar. El barro le llenaba la boca. Tosió y se juró a sí misma no volverse a dormir. Trató de mover una pierna, pero se dio cuenta de que un fierro le atravesaba la pantorrilla y que, a menos que levantaran lo que la aplastaba, no podría salir de allí. Decidió guardar energías hasta que alguien la encontrase

¡Dios, qué frío hacía! Sería tan fácil cerrar los ojos sólo por un instante ¡Pero no¡Debía volver a ver a Grissom antes!

- Grissom – dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

* * *

Aquél era un día soleado. Un día casi veraniego. La mayoría de la gente estaría en la playa, pero no: ella, Sara Sidle, tenía que acudir a un seminario de entomología. Sus amigos de la Universidad le habían hasta rogado que fuera con ellos a divertirse un rato, sin embargo ella no tenía tiempo. Simplemente le atraía más la idea de saber sobre los insectos y así poder entender mejor lo que su mentor forense le explicaba. Prefería eso a quemarse en la playa y sentarse sin hacer nada.

Cuando entró a la sala no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Pensaba que el conferenciante iba a ser un hombre ya retirado a quien los insectos le cautivaban más por hobbie que por interés científico. No obstante, cuando vio que el tan mencionado "Dr. Grissom" era un hombre bastante atractivo, de ojos azules y no tan viejo como pensaba, consideró que los insectos ya no era un tema tan árido.

La curiosidad era algo inherente a ella y no pudo evitar, al final de la charla, ir a preguntarle un par de dudas. Él fue muy amable y agradeció su interés, ya que fue la única que parecía haber escuchado con atención durante toda su disertación. Por supuesto que también le alegró que fuese tan bella. La invitó a un café y siguieron charlando sobre bichos y nombres en latín.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado fuera del campus, hasta la casa de ella y ya era de noche. La conversación había fluido naturalmente. Y así, espontáneamente, ella lo había hecho pasar. Tan fácil como fue hablarle, fue besarle y amarle. Lo difícil fue su partida al día siguiente y resignarse a que sólo sería un enamoramiento casual. ¿Lo sería?

Sara estaba feliz de haberle conocido.

* * *

Grissom llegó hasta la casa de Natalie. Había un policía custodiando la escena, esperando la llegada de algún CSI. Las cintas amarillas tapiaban la puerta. Grissom mostró su credencial y se disponía a entrar, cuando el policía le detuvo

- Sr. Grissom, se me ha comunicado que Ud. está fuera de la investigación. No puedo permitirle entrar.

- Estoy fuera de la investigación, pero no del departamento.

- Así, es. Pero esta escena corresponde a la investigación.

- Si quiere eleve una queja al consejo. Yo dejaré en claro que fue mi propia decisión y que ignoré las órdenes del oficial – miró su uniforme- Lennox.

- Lo siento, no puedo dejarle pasar.

A Grissom le asaltaron unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, pero sintió una voz femenina en su cabeza que le llamaba débilmente: _Grissom_…

_Es Sara ¡Aún vive!_

Dirigiéndose nuevamente al policía, le suplicó

- Por favor, oficial. La persona que más me importa en la vida está a punto de morir. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Déjeme hacer mi trabajo y salvaremos a alguien más de la muerte.

Nadie nunca le había rogado al oficial Lennox. Menos un superior.

- Está bien, adelante. Pero si me preguntan yo diré la verdad.

- No le pedí que mintiera. Gracias.

Grissom entró a las dependencias de Natalie. Estaba todo cubierto de dibujos y bocetos. Algunos del automóvil, pero la mayoría eran de la cara de Sara. Con los guantes puestos, tomó uno de los bosquejos y lo examinó. Estuvo un buen rato mirando el papel. No había nada extraño, pero el hecho de que Sara estuviese a punto de morir hacía que su imagen tuviera un excepcional poder magnético. Dejó el dibujo donde estaba y volvió a la realidad.

Si Natalie no podía conducir, si había raptado a Sara tan rápidamente y si había llevado un auto desde la bodega de la policía hasta el desierto… entonces tenía que tener un cómplice. Y eso era lo que Grissom estaba buscando, pero no encontraba nada.

En eso llegó Warrick a la escena.

- Grissom¿qué haces acá?

- Busco evidencias de un cómplice. Natalie no pudo haber hecho esto sola.

- Me refiero a por qué estás en la escena del crimen si Ecklie te dejó fuera.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Warrick? No podemos buscarla en helicóptero porque con la lluvia es muy peligroso y Natalie no nos dirá nada. TENGO que encontrarla. Está viva allá afuera y nosotros aquí peleando por burocracia.

- Esto es personal para ti, Grissom. No puedes comprometer la evidencia, tú mismo lo dices todo el tiempo.

- Tienes razón. Pero este caso es una excepción.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es Sara, maldición! – golpeó con el puño sobre la mesa. Un montón de papeles cayeron y dejaron al descubierto un teléfono. Grissom lo quedó mirando.

- Esto no estaba… - tomó el auricular y apretó el botón de rediscado.

- Servicio de Grúas y Remolques Smith¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? – abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro y miró a Warrick.

- Necesito saber si un Mustang rojo ha sido remolcado por Uds. durante esta semana y si es así, a dónde.

- Señor, no le podemos dar esa información…

- Si no me la da, conseguiré una orden. Por favor, coopere con la policía.

- Está bien, déjeme buscar. Un Mustang rojo… sí aquí hay uno. Su mismo departamento pidió que fuese trasladado desde la bodega hasta el desierto. El lugar dice "clasificado". La razón: reconstrucción de un crimen.

- ¡Maldición! – cortó Grissom.

- ¿Otro callejón sin salida?

- Warrick, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito las cintas de vigilancia del estacionamiento. Sara no se fue en su auto y Natalie no puede conducir. Tiene que ser el cómplice quien las llevó a ambas a la escena.

- Grissom, lo que me pides puede costarme el puesto.

- Lo sé. Sólo dime sí o no.

- Está bien. Pero tendré que quitárselas a Nick. No va a estar muy contento.

Pero Grissom ya se había ido en dirección a la bodega del departamento de policía.

- Vamos, Sara. Espérame. Sólo aguanta unos minutos más.

* * *

Sara luchaba contra las imperiosas ganas de dormir. Ya no sentía dolor. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. La lluvia había amainado un poco o eso era lo que ella quería creer. La tierra bajo ella estaba cediendo y sintió que si no fuese por su pierna, hubiese podido deslizarse fuera.

Lo intentó una vez más. Con su único brazo libre se ayudó a salir

¡Lo había logrado! Ahora estaba completamente fuera de la cintura hacia arriba. Se giró un poco para ver qué era lo que la aplastaba

- ¡Un auto¡Dios¡Estoy bajo un auto!... jamás saldré de aquí.

Perdió toda esperanza y se puso a llorar. No quería morir así. Sola. No quería morir. Escuchó una voz: _Vamos, Sara. Espérame. Sólo aguanta unos minutos más._ Era Grissom. Por él había esperado más de diez años¡qué eran unos minutos más! Resistiría. Por él. Por los dos.

- Te amo… - y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Grissom manejaba lo más rápido que podía en una zona urbana y con lluvia. Sólo una vez antes, en toda su vida, se había sentido igual de desesperado. Sólo una vez y ahora. Y en ambas ocasiones había estado lloviendo.

* * *

- ¡Oh, Dios! – Grissom miraba por la ventana mientras el auxiliar buscaba frenéticamente la llave. Con una voz apenas audible le dijo 

- Abra la puerta

Adam presionó el pedazo de cerámica con más fuerza sobre el cuello de Sara. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

- No puedo, no encuentro la llave correcta – dijo el empleado desesperado

- Sólo ábrala

Sara miró a Grissom. Parecía tan lejos de ella, siendo que estaba a sólo metros.

- Abra la puerta, por favor – su voz no delataba la verdadera angustia e impotencia que le apretaban la garganta.

Adam estaba completamente desquiciado. Amenazó a Sara

- No muevas un músculo. Te voy a triturar, perra. ¿Me oyes? No los mires.

Ella desvió la vista al suelo. De pronto, una enfermera apareció y se apoyó contra el vidrio.

- ¡Adam¡Espera! – le dijo

Adam se volvió a mirarla y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- ¡Tú¡Vete! – y apuntó el trozo de cerámica hacia la enfermera. Sara aprovechó el desliz y con el codo golpeó el pecho de Adam, lo que hizo que cayera hacia atrás y ella pudiese escapar. Abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el final del pasillo, ignorando a todos. Grissom la siguió atónito con la mirada, pero no se movió. El pánico le tenía completamente paralizado. Miró hacia la pequeña sala donde segundos antes Sara casi había muerto y vio que Adam se había cortado la garganta y la sangre chorreaba por su cuello.

La enfermera gritó algo pero él no la escuchó. Volvió a mirar a Sara nuevamente. Ella había dejado de correr y golpeó con ambas palmas la rejilla de la ventana. Las alarmas sonaban por todo el sitio… Y continuaba lloviendo.

Por unos segundos pensó que sería el fin. Que sus ojos, esos ojos pardos que le imploraban tras el vidrio, se cerrarían para siempre ¡Sara podría haber muerto! La epifanía de este pensamiento le golpeó como un rayo. Nunca pensó que sentiría esto por alguien. Nunca siquiera imaginó que la vida de otra persona, la vida de Sara, llegaría a ser más importante incluso que la suya misma. Fue en ese preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido con ella. De lo corto y precioso que era el tiempo que le quedaba y que ya no podía desperdiciarlo más con inseguridades. Ahora entendía a Sara cuando le había invitado a comer ¡Qué estúpido había sido¡Quizás cuánto daño le había inflingido aquel día sin saberlo!

Esa noche él se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Aunque ella se rehusó en un principio, terminó aceptando. No podía negar que lo sucedido durante el día le había afectado y no se hallaba en el mejor estado de ánimo como para conducir. Él necesitaba hablar con ella. Decirle lo importante que era para él. En todo sentido.

- Sara – le dijo en la puerta de su casa - ¿puedo pasar un momento?

- Por supuesto – le respondió despreocupada. No se molestó en ofrecerle nada y se dirigió al baño. Apenas cerró la puerta se deshizo. Comenzó a llorar. Al principio trató de no hacer ruido para no alarmar a Grissom, pero no fue capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo y ahora gemía ruidosamente.

- ¿Sara? – golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no contestó. Sintió náuseas y pronto le siguieron las arcadas. No le quedó otra opción que arrodillarse frente al inodoro y vomitar, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Grissom no esperó. Abrió la puerta y se acuclilló a su lado. Puso una mano sobre su espalda y con la otra le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. No dijo nada, sólo acarició tiernamente su espalda con movimientos circulares. Le tomó una mano para que se apoyara. Ella la estrechó con fuerza.

Cuando se sintió mejor, él le ayudó a incorporarse. Todavía estaba medio mareada y casi se cae, pero él la alcanzó a sujetar.

- No me siento muy bien – fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

- No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. – él sintió como ella se aferraba con mayor intensidad de su mano.

- Necesito sentarme.

Grissom ayudó a la ya desfalleciente Sara a llegar hasta la sala de estar. Allí la recostó sobre el sofá. Ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Él se sacó la chaqueta y se la colocó encima con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó a Sara - ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Ella no respondió. Él se levantó para traerle uno de todas maneras. Cuando pasó por el lado de Sara, ella le tomó la mano.

- No te vayas, por favor.

En voz baja le respondió

- No me iré. Te lo prometo. Sólo voy a la cocina. – la soltó con delicadeza.

Volvió con un vaso de agua, que dejó sobre la mesa de café y se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá. Estaba preocupado por ella. Nunca la había visto así. Sabía que para Sara esta situación era doblemente difícil. Ya el sólo hecho de entrar a una institución mental era todo un desafío para ella dados sus antecedentes familiares. Pero el ser amenazada de muerte por un psicótico era más de lo que ella podía soportar en un día. Y de lo que él podía soportar en toda su vida. Le admiraba. Sara era una mujer increíblemente fuerte.

Y con este pensamiento en la mente se durmió.

* * *

Grissom llegó a la bodega del departamento de policía. Dejó la SUV y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada. Golpeó la puerta metálica con fuerza. Ésta se entreabrió y un hombre de bigotes preguntó 

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Laboratorio de Criminalística de Las Vegas. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Preguntas¿A mí? Mire, si necesita algo sólo muestre la orden y…

- ¡Escúcheme! Alguien se llevó un automóvil de aquí sin la autorización requerida. ¡Si quiere defender su trasero abra la puerta! – Grissom nunca decía palabrotas. Pero nunca se desesperaba y actuaba por su cuenta, tampoco.

El hombre lo dejó pasar. Grissom estaba completamente empapado, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quién ha estado de guardia hoy hace unas horas?

- Yo. He estado todo el día de turno. Mire, aquí nunca pasa nada. Si quiere encontrar criminales devuélvase a su laboratorio…

- Un Mustang rojo ha desaparecido. Alguien lo sacó de aquí.

- ¿Un Mustang rojo? Nunca ha habido un auto así en este lugar. Créame, lo recordaría – soltó una risa sin humor.

- Déjeme ver sus registros.

- Hombre, le digo que…

- ¡Déjeme verlos!

- Está bien, está bien. Voy por ellos.

Mientras el hombre se retiraba a su despacho, el teléfono de Grissom sonó. Era Warrick. Contestó.

- Grissom.

- Hey, Griss. Hablé con Nick y está de nuestro lado. Dijo que había revisado las cintas y que el cómplice no se distingue muy bien, pero definitivamente existe. Natalie no estaba sola. Archie pudo aclarar la imagen y sólo se ve que es un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años. El rasgo más distintivo son unos bigotes, pero podrían ser falsos… - Warrick hizo una pausa- ¿Grissom¿estás ahí?

El guardia de la bodega apuntaba a Grissom con un arma. Susurró con furia.

- ¡Contéstele¡Sin trucos!

Grissom, quien tenía las manos en alto, se llevó lentamente el auricular al oído y respondió

- Aquí estoy. Gracias por la información. Adiós.

- ¿Pero, Grissom¿Qué suce…

Grissom cortó el teléfono.

- ¡Tírelo¡Tire el teléfono al suelo!

Él obedeció. El hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle, se agachó a recogerlo. Lo abrió. Desvió la vista un segundo para apagarlo, pero fue suficiente para que Grissom aprovechara la oportunidad. Se abalanzó sobre él y tomó el cañón del arma con firmeza. Forcejearon. Ambos sabían que quien tuviese finalmente las manos sobre la culata, sería quien sobreviviría.

La pistola se disparó. Ambos se miraron. Ambos tenían sus abdómenes salpicados de sangre. Ambos tenían una expresión de mortal sorpresa en el rostro.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A**: Este capítulo se me fue de las manos. Me salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía pensado (es más extenso que todos los otros capítulos... JUNTOS). Es que me emocioné con el flashback. ¡Ah! Advertencia... este capítulo es NC-17. Me estoy entusiasmando con este fic que creí no sobrepasaría las 5000 palabras, pero ya ven.

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

- ¿Pero, Grissom¿Qué sucede¿Aló¿Grissom?

- ¿Te cortó? – le preguntó Nick incrédulo.

- Algo no está bien – Warrick miraba la mesa de evidencias fijamente, pero estaba pensando.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

- No sé donde está – miró a Nick preocupado.

Después de un momento, él propuso

- ¿Y si vuelves a llamarlo?

Warrick apretó "Send" dos veces y se llevó el celular al oído – No sé porqué tengo la certeza de que no contestará.

Esperó un buen rato hasta que contestó el buzón de voz. Cortó. Nick sugirió nuevamente

- ¿Y si le pides a Archie que rastree su llamada?

- Levantaríamos demasiadas sospechas e involucraríamos a otra persona más. No estoy muy seguro de que esté dispuesto a arriesgar su puesto por Grissom.

- Tendremos que esperar a que llame – dijo Nick sin más ideas.

Warrick exhaló – A veces lo más difícil de hacer, es no hacer nada.

Nick sonrió con amargura. Sabía que ésa era una de las frases de Grissom.

* * *

Grissom y el hombre sujetaban el arma firmemente. El silencioso duelo culminó cuando el hombre se desplomó a sus pies. Grissom dejó el arma y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¡No puede morir! – le recriminó con desesperación – ¡Dígame dónde está Sara!

Se sorprendió de sus palabras. Era una vida la que estaba a punto de extinguirse frente a él y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El hombre le miró con los ojos inyectados de pánico. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se miraba con terror la mano ensangrentada con la que inútilmente trataba de detener la hemorragia que brotaba a borbotones de su estómago.

- ¡Dónde la dejó, bastardo¡Dónde está ella! – lo remeció angustiosamente.

El hombre no parecía escucharle. Grissom se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Mucho. Sentía como las sienes le palpitaban. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, obligándose a sí mismo a controlarse. Apenas lo logró. Con la voz un poco más calmada y en tono de súplica le pidió

- Por favor. Haga algo bueno en esta vida antes de marcharse y dígame dónde encontrarla.

El hombre, con los ojos desenfocados ya por la gran pérdida de sangre, susurró

- Riolita

- ¿Qué?

- Rio… - no alcanzó a terminar de pronunciar la palabra porque se le llenó la garganta de sangre. La tosió y escupió manchando su camisa y salpicando pequeñas gotas sobre el rostro de Grissom. A él no le podía importar menos.

- ¿Dónde está Sara? – le preguntó con la voz y el alma destrozados.

Pero el hombre ya estaba inconsciente. Lo más probable es que jamás despertara. Grissom se quedó unos segundos allí. Estaba mareado. Todo le daba vueltas. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Nunca había tenido que matar a nadie… hasta ahora. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, pero claramente esta situación se le había escapado de las manos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se levantó, con cuidado de no caerse. Estaba **realmente** mareado. Salió del lugar y la lluvia le golpeó violentamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Escuchó algo que lo hizo voltearse.

- ¡Warrick! – volvió a la bodega sin mirar al hombre y recogió su celular que estaba sonando. No alcanzó a contestar.

Mientras se dirigía a la SUV, llamó de vuelta.

- ¡Grissom! – le contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea - ¿estás bien?

- No – dijo con la voz debilitada, pero resuelta – he matado a un hombre

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Está en la bodega del departamento de policía. Por favor, llama al 911.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El cómplice de Natalie también trabajaba para nosotros. Y lo he arruinado todo - hablaba más para sí mismo que para Warrick. Él notó el extraño tono de voz y acotó con ansiedad:

- Grissom, quédate allí. Voy para allá. – cortó.

Grissom abrió la puerta de la SUV, se sentó con desgano y se encerró. Suspiró con fuerza.

- Lo arruiné todo. – echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos tan intensamente que cuando los abrió veía puntos de colores.

La lluvia amainó y sintió nuevamente la voz de Sara en su cabeza: _Te amo…_

- Lo siento, Sara. Lo arruiné. Lo siento mucho. Debería haber previsto todo esto. Es mi culpa. Es **MI** culpa que estés bajo ese auto. La asesina de miniaturas estuvo todo el tiempo en el laboratorio y no pude identificarla. Por incompetente, por el maldito sabático que jamás debí haber tomado. Tantas cosas que quise decirte y que nunca oirás. Sólo una vez te dije "te amo". Sólo una. Debería habértelo dicho más seguido. Sobre todo por tus sonrisas. Debería habértelo dicho. Te amo, Sara… Sidle.

Su voz se quebró: estaba llorando en silencio. Se llevó una mano al rostro, se cubrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Tomó aire y siguió llorando. Sentía como el pecho se le apretaba y como el corazón se le hacía trizas. Ésta era justamente la razón de porqué se había demorado tanto en reconocer sus sentimientos por ella. No quería sufrir. No quería perderla. Y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer sin Sara? Su cuerpo se sacudió y no pudo evitar un sollozo. Se sentía perdido. Nunca antes había sentido nada y ahora, de pronto, se sentía vacío. Y le dolía.

* * *

Sara percibía que en cualquier momento se le acabarían las energías y se derrumbaría. Si morir bajo un auto iba a ser su fin… lo encontraba de pésimo gusto. Ni siquiera en una novelita policial de las más baratas se le daba un final tan indigno a los protagonistas. A menos que ella no fuese la protagonista, claro.

Ya había dejado de luchar y estaba resignada. No sentía dolor. Es más, tenía el cuerpo casi completamente adormecido. Sólo esperaba, pero ya no se sentía angustiada. Al contrario: estaba en paz. Quizás la muerte no era tan mala después de todo. Como si la hubiesen escuchado, en aquel mismo instante la lluvia se volvió más tenue.

Se le ocurrió que si moría, quizás Grissom perdería la fe. Ella sabía que él guardaba un rosario de su madre en la oficina, pero no creía que lo ocupara para rezar ¿Grissom rezaba? Tantos misterios que ignoraba siendo que ya vivían juntos.

- Si salgo de ésta – pensó- le preguntaré si reza.

No le gustaba la idea de que él perdiera la esperanza. Ya no le preocupaba tanto su muerte como las consecuencias que ésta pudiera tener sobre sus seres más queridos. Especialmente Grissom. Sabía que él se culparía aunque no fuese el responsable. Y cargar con esa cruz no es fácil para nadie.

Quería verle antes de morir y decirle que continuara su vida si es que ella no sobrevivía. Que fuera feliz. Le mentiría quizás, diciéndole que se reencontrarían en la otra vida. Porque Dios era una invención humana para culpar a alguien de los errores. Prefería pensar así, porque si en verdad Dios existía… le tenía saña. Por todo lo que le había ocurrido incluso desde pequeña, por dejarla bajo un auto y por haberle arrebatado su vida justo cuando más la estaba disfrutando junto al hombre que amaba. Definitivamente si Dios existía, era un sádico.

Escuchó algo. Una voz. Pero en su mente. Muy lejana. Hablando sin cesar. Divagando. Sólo distinguió la última frase. Y de quién provenía: _Te amo Sara… Sidle._

Nunca había escuchado la voz de Grissom así. Triste. Desolada. Si iba a irse de este mundo para siempre quería hacerlo con un pensamiento bonito, no con aflicción.

Un recuerdo agridulce se le vino a la cabeza: la primera vez que ella y Grissom hicieron el amor después de San Francisco. La primera vez que realmente se entregaron el uno al otro.

* * *

Sara despertó con un poco de dolor de cuello y bastante sorprendida. No veía mucho, ya que estaba oscuro. Sólo alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas de los objetos. Aún así, el asombro provenía, no de lo que veía, sino de lo que no podía ver. Sabía que no estaba en su dormitorio. Entonces ¿dónde estaba?

Se incorporó para sentarse y al tocar la textura del mueble, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su ubicación. Era el sofá de su sala de estar. Muy extraño, dado que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Iba a levantarse, cuando sintió que algo le cubría los pies. Lo tocó. Deslizó sus manos por el objeto hasta que dio con lo que era. Una chaqueta.

Se la puso, pero al instante notó que no era de su talla. Las mangas le sobraban ampliamente sobre las manos. Sólo frunció el ceño en la penumbra.

Decidió esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco más antes de pararse y tropezar con todos los muebles de la casa.

Había algo sobre la mesa de café. Lo tocó. Estaba frío. Era un objeto relativamente pequeño ya que pudo asirlo con la mano completa. Era un vaso. De improviso notó que estaba increíblemente sedienta. Recordó algo sobre un "vaso de agua" y no dudó en llevárselo a los labios y beber un sorbo. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Iba a levantarse, cuando lo escuchó.

- ¡Sara! – dijo él en un quejido de preocupación.

Ella se quedó helada. Grissom estaba en su casa. En el sillón. ¿Qué hacía allí?

- ¡Sara¡No! – gritó él más fuerte - ¡No la mates¡Por favor¡No¡Nooo!

Sara recordó todo. Recordó la noche anterior y cayó en la cuenta de que Grissom estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se paró rápidamente y se acercó a él. Le tomó por los hombros y lo movió suavemente.

- Grissom. Despierta. Estás soñando.

Él abrió los ojos pero todavía estaba desorientado. Ella se había arrodillado a su lado y le miraba de frente, levemente divertida por la expresión de su cara, que incluso en la semi-oscuridad era graciosa.

- ¿Sara¡Estás viva! – la abrazó con vehemencia.

Ella no se lo esperaba para nada. Se rió, entre asombrada, extrañada y contenta de sentirse por un momento en sus brazos. Con el mentón apoyado en su hombro le dijo.

- Grissom, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Estoy viva y, que yo sepa, lo he estado desde que nací. Puedes soltarme.

Él retiró los brazos avergonzado. Cambiando el tema le preguntó con ansiedad

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, gracias. Gracias por todo.

- No me agradezcas. Fue mi culpa. Te dejé sola en aquel lugar. No debería haberlo hecho, Sara, sabiendo lo peligroso e incómodo que era para ti entrar a una institución mental. Debí haber asignado a otra persona. Nick quizás o …

- Fue mi decisión, Grissom – Sara estaba un poco molesta. Se levantó y le dio la espalda. Cruzó los brazos – necesitaba saber que podía lidiar con ellos. Con mi pasado.

Él se levantó también, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

- Pero yo soy tu supervisor. Yo decido por ti y el equipo. Y lo mejor para ti no era ese lugar en ese momento.

- ¿Y así, de repente, sabes lo que es mejor para mí?

Grissom no quería tener esta discusión en la oscuridad. En realidad, no quería tener esta discusión en absoluto.

- Sara… - como siempre las palabras le eran esquivas ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil expresarle lo que pensaba¿Lo que sentía?

Ella ignoró completamente su deplorable intento de excusa. Se giró para enfrentársele.

- Entonces dígame, Dr. Grissom, en su calidad de supervisor¿qué es lo mejor para mí? – Grissom podía sentir la mirada fuego a través de las sombras. Se sentía tan inútil cuando ella se enojaba y es que siempre tenía razón. Él se las daba. Era un inepto para discutir, sobre todo con aquella mujer.

- Sara… - él esperó a que ella le volviese a interrumpir, pero no lo hizo. No sabía como continuar – … no quiero discutir – terminó por decir abatido luego de unos segundos.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Los dos estaban cansados. Había sido un día muy largo. Ya no estaban en condiciones de reñir. Sara sintió que había sido muy dura con él.

- Grissom, no fue tu culpa. – dijo ella con voz triste – le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Incluso podría haber sido al revés. Yo estando del otro lado del vidrio sin poder abrir la puerta.

- Pero no fue así.

Sara recordó una frase

- ¿Crees que todo ocurre por algo¿Que las cosas malas suceden para darnos una lección?

Otra vez el silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Sara no veía su rostro, pero sabía que él tenía la boca abierta como queriendo decir algo. También sabía que nunca lo diría, por lo que continuó.

- Eso me preguntó Adam Trent antes de atacarme. ¿Crees que sea cierto?

- Lo importante no es lo que nos hace el destino, sino lo que nosotros hacemos de él.

- Florence Nightingale

- Sí.

- También pensaba eso. Hasta el día en que explotó el laboratorio.

Se tocó la cicatriz de la mano. Continuó

- Siempre pensé que moriría ya mayor, de alguna enfermedad asociada a la vejez. Hasta que me di cuenta, ese mismo día, que cada minuto cuenta. Cada segundo. Y no hay que darlo por sentado.

Grissom esbozó una mueca de dolor que Sara no pudo ver en la oscuridad. Ella no sabía cuánto se arrepentía él de haberse negado a salir a comer juntos. Recién hoy había comprendido la cantidad de tiempo que ya había desperdiciado.

- Sara, con respecto a ese día… - ella le interrumpió.

- Está bien, Grissom. Ya no importa. Ya sucedió. Quedó atrás. Sin resentimientos.

Sara no tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa falsa. No hacía falta en la penumbra de la sala.

Grissom inspiró. Quería decirle que **no** estaba bien, que todo este tiempo él había sido un idiota, que ella se merecía una explicación. Pero no pudo y exhaló con frustración. Pensó que estaba preparado para hablar, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de aprovechar las instancias que Sara le había dado para expresarse. Era un completo imbécil. Lo mejor era que se marchase.

- Bueno, Sara. Debo irme. Me alegro que ya estés mejor.

Se acercó a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y lo giró. Sin voltearse le dijo adiós. Ella no respondió. Cerró la puerta tras él y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja.

Sara se sentó en el sillón. Aún estaba tibio. Apoyó los pies en la mesa de café y descansó la frente sobre sus rodillas, abrazándolas. Quería llorar pero ya no le brotaban lágrimas. Se sentía cansada. Muy cansada. De pronto, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó con apatía y abrió. Era él nuevamente. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- Sara – le apuntó con el índice – mi chaqueta. La he olvidado.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, se sintió aún más tonto. ¡Ella la llevaba puesta y él se la iba a quitar! Si ella se sentía mal… ¡Qué le costaba esperar hasta mañana¡Era obvio que ella se la traería al laboratorio¡Qué inconsciente¡Qué egoísta!

- ¡Ah¡Lo siento! – dijo ella sacándosela.

- Mejor quédatela. Mañana me…

- Está bien, Grissom. Aquí está – estiró la mano para entregársela. Él no la tomó. Se quedó allí estático un momento.

- No, no está bien – le dijo con voz seria. Levantó la cabeza – Nada de esto está bien, Sara. Me he comportado como un estúpido contigo. Yo…

- Grissom. No quiero tener esta conversación. No hoy. Adiós – cerró la puerta, pero él puso un pie entre ésta y el umbral, lo que hizo que en el semblante de Sara se pintara una expresión de sorpresa y enfado.

- ¿Qué demonios…

- ¡Sara, escúchame! Siempre te vas antes de que pueda responderte. Déjame decirte lo que pienso.

Sara le abrió la puerta, pero seguía indignada. El entró, pero como ella no le ofreció sentarse, prefirió decirle lo que tenía que decirle allí, de pie en el recibidor.

- Nunca debí haberte pedido que vinieras a Las Vegas.

No salió como se lo esperaba. No era eso lo que quería decir exactamente. Demasiado tarde.

Sara había tenido suficiente.

- ¡¿Era eso lo que querías decirme¡Toma! – le extendió bruscamente la chaqueta - ¡Lárgate de aquí, Gilbert Grissom!

- ¡No me iré¡Quiero que sepas por qué!

- ¡No me interesa¡Vete!

- ¡Escúchame, por favor!

- ¡No hay nada que escuchar¡Toma tu chaqueta y sal de aquí! – le insistió con un movimiento de la mano. Él se sentía impotente y desesperado. Le dio un manotazo a la chaqueta, con tanta fuerza que se soltó del puño de Sara, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Tomó violentamente a Sara por los hombros y le gritó

- ¡Me vas a escuchar, te guste o no lo que voy a decirte. No te escaparás esta vez. Me lo debes… - pero se calló al instante. Sara le había dado una enorme cachetada que había hecho que girara el rostro hacia un costado. Lentamente volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Se lo merecía. No por lo que había hecho sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Vio la furia en sus ojos, pero no le importó. Y la besó.

Ella se resistió, aún airada, pero él la empujó contra la pared y el contacto de sus cuerpos hizo que Sara perdiera toda determinación. Ya no estaba pensando y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Era un beso desconcertantemente agresivo. Ella siempre pensó que, después de todo este tiempo, si es que llegaba a besar a Grissom, sería algo romántico. Algo lento y tierno. No estaba preparada para este animal que se le había abalanzado encima y que ahora la aplastaba rabiosamente contra la fría muralla del recibidor. Quiso empujarlo lejos de ella y hacerlos volver a la realidad, pero en vez de eso elevó una pierna que él sujetó y levantó hasta su cintura. Ella ya no respondía por sus actos.

Grissom hundió los dedos en su muslo y los deslizó, casi enterrándolos en su carne, hasta su culo. Lo agarró firmemente mientras con la lengua invadía belicosamente su boca, sondeando cada centímetro en su interior. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien!

De pronto y en una hábil maniobra, él tomó su otra pierna y la levantó, todo esto sin dejar de besarla. Ahora ella se encontraba abrazando a Grissom con sus piernas, los tobillos entrelazados tras su espalda.

Sara llevó sus manos al cuello de él para afirmarse, pero apenas puso sus dedos sobre su nuca, él le tomó por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Era "Pin me down" todo de nuevo con un giro inesperado. Él dejó de besarla y le miró con los mismos ojos azules llenos de deseo que le habían mirado aquella vez, salvo que ahora no era sólo fantasía. Había algo predatorio en su expresión que hacía que se sintiera casi como una mariposa de su colección, prendida contra la pared con los brazos abiertos y las muñecas firmemente atrapadas en sus puños.

El contacto visual fue corto, ya que Grissom ahora le lamía el cuello con muy poca delicadeza, deleitándose con el sabor salado de las lágrimas secas. La respiración de ambos se volvió más rápida y cuando él le mordió el lóbulo, Sara dejó escapar un placentero gemido. Mientras él respiraba sobre su cuello, comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo lento, que hacía que ella frotara su ahora innegable erección, arrancándole gruñidos de renovado goce. La ropa ya empezaba a ser un estorbo.

- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos esto a un lugar más adecuado? – le dijo Sara indicándole con la vista hacia el dormitorio.

Por un segundo, pudo ver aún el brillo libidinoso en sus ojos, pero luego se cubrieron con un velo de cansancio. Él soltó sus brazos y con un suspiro le ayudó a pararse nuevamente. Antes de que Sara preguntara qué rayos estaba sucediendo, él habló.

- Esto está mal, Sara – le dijo con la vista fija en el suelo – Estás vulnerable. No es el mejor momento. Yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero herirte más.

- Pero lo estás haciendo – le dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas – en este preciso instante.

Grissom levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? – continuó Sara subiendo el tono de voz – a veces lo más lógico no es lo más apropiado. Y ciertamente, decidir por mí, en mi propia casa y después de haberte comportado como un cabrón… no es ni apropiado ni lógico.

- No, no lo es – desvió la vista al suelo, nuevamente.

Al ver que no persistiría, Sara le preguntó exasperada

- ¿Es ésa tu única defensa?

Grissom tragó saliva y apretó los dientes fuertemente, lo que hizo que los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeran.

- Tengo miedo de perderte

La confesión le caló hondo, pero no podía dejar que una simple frase echara por la borda diez años de amarguras.

- ¿Y eso te da el derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos?

Una nube de confusión se condensó en los ojos de Grissom

- No… ¡nunca fue ésa mi intención!

- Entonces ¿qué pretendías cuando me pediste entrar a mi casa hoy?

- La verdad… sólo quiero aclarar lo nuestro.

Esto hizo que Sara perdiese la paciencia y le gritara iracunda

- No hay "nuestro", Grissom ¡No hay nada!

Ahora fue él quien sintió una punzada helada en lo más profundo de su ser. Sara lo notó y se arrepintió apenas lo dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Quiso morderse la lengua y en vez de callarse, el resto de rabia que quedaba hizo que un último comentario sarcástico escapara de sus labios.

- ¡Deberías alegrarte! Por lo menos así, no puedes perderme – esbozó una sonrisa irónica, con los ojos empañados de desdicha.

Él exhaló un suspiro de evidente tristeza. Muy tarde en su vida comprendió que el miedo provoca más daño que el dolor mismo. Que se sufre más por la imaginación que por la realidad.

Ningún sonido fue emitido por minutos que parecieron eternos. Ambos miraban el suelo. Estaban hartos de herirse mutuamente y los dos sabían que cualquier palabra que pronunciaran sólo añadiría más sufrimiento.

Sara se sorprendió al oír la voz de él nuevamente.

- ¿Recuerdas San Francisco? – dijo con un tono que Sara no supo distinguir si era sarcasmo o aflicción.

Ella no respondió, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- El día en que te pedí venir a Las Vegas supe que había estropeado todo. Mezclé mi deseo personal de verte, con algo estrictamente profesional. Quizás al principio fuese conveniente para ambos, pero a largo plazo, sólo ha servido para hacer tu vida miserable. Lo siento, Sara.

- Grissom, primero que todo, fue MI decisión. YO quise mudarme a Las Vegas. No negaré que había más que razones profesionales de por medio, pero al cabo de un tiempo, el trabajo me parecía bastante estimulante. Y, para tu información, mi vida no ha sido miserable.

- Todo parecía tan simple entonces – dijo él como si no la hubiese escuchado – Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarlo todo. Pero no sabía que sería así. Nunca pensé… - tomó aire como para decir algo trascendental- … ¿Sara?

- Qué – dijo ella desanimada

- ¿Me darías otra oportunidad¿Podemos empezar esto desde cero?

Por primera vez vio un asomo de humanidad en los ojos de Grissom. Estaba genuinamente conmocionado. Hubiese jurado que contenía las lágrimas. Él se acercó y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Por favor?

No había cosa en el mundo que ella deseara más. Pero ya había tenido su cuota de desengaños y decir que sí significaría exponerse nuevamente a ser decepcionada. Sara le miró a los ojos. Tomó sus palmas para depositarlas sobre su propia cintura y lo abrazó. Se sostuvieron cariñosamente el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados. Él llevó una mano a la cabeza de ella y acariciándole el cabello, depositó con sutileza un beso en su frente. Ella tocó su mejilla y luego de compartir una mirada afectuosa, se besaron. Suave y largamente.

Sara apretó un poco el abrazo e hizo que Grissom le siguiera. Ella caminaba para atrás hacia el dormitorio. Él se dejaba llevar, después de todo… era SU decisión.

Hicieron el amor como si no hubiese pasado nada desde aquella vez en San Francisco. Él fue muy tierno y atento. No había olvidado sus puntos débiles. Ella tampoco y tuvo mucho cuidado de llevarlo al orgasmo justo al mismo tiempo que ella. Se amaron lenta e íntimamente.

Cuando cayeron rendidos y abrazados, ya dispuestos a dormir, Sara soltó de la nada

- Te amo, Gil.

Él sonrió pero no respondió. Ella pensó que era lo más justo dado que ella tampoco había respondido a su pregunta. De todas formas, ambos estaban felices y lo más importante estaban en calma. Se durmieron así, abrazados y desnudos en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Para variar, nada es mío.

**N.A.**: Creo que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, es decir, el próximo será el último. Espero que les esté gustando, sobretodo a la gente del GSR-Spain. Éste capi también me salió un poquín largo.

* * *

Sara tosió. Su cuerpo completo estaba temblando, ya no sabía si de frío o miedo o si en realidad eran convulsiones, pero decidió que lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

_Y al otro día te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós ¡Maldito seas, Gil¡Tanto que me hiciste sufrir! Si no fuera porque te amo y me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la Tierra… te odiaría tanto._

Se rió. A pesar de todo, ella lo conocía incluso más que él mismo. Sabía perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente de aquel día abriría los ojos y no lo encontraría. Es más, estaba segura que él ni siquiera lo consideraba hiriente: Grissom se había ido a trabajar y no quiso despertarla. Una explicación simple, racional y muy lógica, pensó con ironía.

Meneó la cabeza divertida y con resignación. Su hombre era un desastre con los sentimientos.

Volvió a toser. Sabía que le quedaban pocos minutos. Se sentía mareada y a pesar de que evitaba dormirse a toda costa, sentía como las energías la abandonaban. Ya no pudo seguir luchando y apoyó la cabeza sobre el barro.

- No te preocupes, Griss. Aunque me lo hayas dicho sólo una vez, sé que me amas. Sigue adelante y sé feliz. Eso sí, no te demores otros diez años. No todas tenemos tanta paciencia.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Estaba inconsciente. En ese instante dejó de llover.

* * *

Grissom trató de rearmarse. Sara le necesitaba. No podía rendirse así como así, porque él sabía que si fuese al revés, ella nunca se hubiese dado por vencida. Sara era una luchadora, siempre lo había sido y dondequiera que estuviese estaría aferrándose a la vida. Así era ella. A pesar de todo, todo el sufrimiento que la vida –y él mismo, no lo podía negar- le habían provocado, ella seguía adelante. ¿Cómo lo lograba? No tenía idea, pero le amaba por eso.

Pero, a veces¡uf! a veces podía ser tan terca. Gil sonrió.

Recordó aquella vez que fueron a arrendar una película. Ella quería ver Godzilla y él, Frankenstein. Después de una larga discusión de porqué él estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría Godzilla, finalmente cedió. Y, por supuesto, tal como él había dicho, ella no pudo terminar de verla.

Ahora que se había tranquilizado un poco, intentó aplacar su pena con la razón. El hombre le había dicho algo. Riolita. No tenía mucho sentido, pero le sonaba familiar… ¿un lugar¿un nombre propio¿una persona¿un objeto?

Pensó un momento y recordó ¡Era un mineral!

Rápidamente marcó el teléfono de Catherine.

- ¿Grissom? – preguntó ella al ver el número de la llamada entrante- ¿Dónde diablos…

- Cath, revisa la miniatura. Busca si es que hay algún mineral en especial. Alguna roca volcánica.

Mientras él le hablaba ella le preguntó

- .. estás¿Te encuentras bien? –cuando Grissom terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que ella, preguntó de nuevo -¿Qué?

Aún estaba confundida. Desde que lo habían echado del caso que no sabía nada de él.

- Examina si hay rastros de Riolita. Sólo hazlo.

- Confiaré en ti, pero recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé – dijo él angustiado. Retomó el tono decidido – Pídele a Greg que busque concentraciones o yacimientos importantes en un radio de cuatro estados. Es lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora.

- Mejor que nosotros, Gil.

- Tenemos que encontrarla, Cath.

- Y lo haremos – dijo ella rápidamente para confortarlo. Después de lo que había escuchado en el laboratorio, sabía que esto era algo personal. Le preocupaba lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer – Por favor, ten cuidado, Gil.

Pero él ya había cortado y encendido el motor de la SUV. Iba en dirección al departamento de policía.

* * *

Warrick manejaba camino a la bodega del departamento, cuando se cruzó con el vehículo de Grissom en sentido contrario.

- ¡Grissom! – gritó luego de abrir rápidamente la ventanilla y mientras tocaba la bocina.

Gil siguió de largo a pesar de que lo había escuchado. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Warrick se detuvo y se bajó de la camioneta. Vio como las luces traseras del auto de su supervisor desaparecían calle arriba.

- ¡Mierda! – vociferó por lo bajo.

* * *

Grissom llegó a su destino y fue directamente a la oficina de Brass. Le habló sin preámbulos.

- Jim, por favor, tienes que dejarme hablar con ella.

- No nos dijo nada antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hará? Además Ecklie dejó bien claro que estás…

- ¡Al diablo con Ecklie!

Brass lo miró como si no lo conociese. La verdad, es que ni Grissom se reconocía a sí mismo

- Tengo evidencia nueva. Necesito sacarle información como sea. No hay tiempo, Jim. Sara… - pero no pudo seguir. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta ¡Qué le estaba sucediendo¡Él no era así!

Brass se compadecía de él, pero no se lo demostraba. Hubiese sido como golpearle aún más duro.

- Tengo una idea. La interrogaré yo. Al menos a mí no me conoce, por lo que hay menos posibilidades de que se ponga a delirar. Además, así no molestarás a Ecklie.

Grissom recordó al hombre que había muerto en sus brazos.

- No, Jim. Tengo que hacerlo yo y a solas.

Hubo una pausa

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo Brass entrecerrando los ojos – yo estaba presente cuando interrogaste al Dr. Lurie. Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que le dijiste. En ese momento no sabía de quién hablabas.

Hizo otro alto y a continuación le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Eres mi amigo, Gil. Confío en ti. Sólo hazlo rápido.

Grissom frunció los labios en una sonrisa cansina y desvió la mirada al suelo.

- Gracias.

* * *

Natalie y Grissom estaban frente a frente una vez más en la sala de interrogaciones. Él sabía que no debía mencionar a Sara o estaría perdido.

- Natalie¿viste la maqueta de la oficina? La hice para ti.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí, para ti ¿La quieres?

Natalie no respondió, pero la avidez de sus ojos hablaba por ella.

- Te la daré si me respondes algo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y bajó nuevamente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Riolita – soltó él al azar, esperando alguna reacción o respuesta.

Ella permaneció inmutable por unos segundos, pero luego saltó de su silla, la tomó, y la tiró lejos. Grissom alcanzó apenas a esquivarla.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No puedes confiar en nadie, Natalie, en nadie. En nadie.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la mitad de la sala, en el suelo. Comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Grissom temió haber arruinado su última chance, por lo que lo intentó una vez más.

- ¿En quién no puedes confiar Natalie?

Entre murmullos ininteligibles pronunciaba ciertas palabras coherentes.

- sdgdhfhdhs…Nadie… xvsdfgeryehrs … Le dije que no hablara… ethyurbwewsvrgt … Riolita ¿Por qué? … erhyvrshtv … Fantasmas … ssdageaqyvewar … Tengo miedo de los fantasmas … erywgvryvrw … Mucho miedo, no me lleves allí, papá… iugbzuygb … Tengo mucho miedo, no me dejes sola … weiotugwueghu

Grissom trataba de establecer una conexión entre él y ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No importaba lo que él dijera, era como si estuviese sorda. La ayudó a levantarse y la sacó de la sala. Brass los esperaba a ambos afuera.

Natalie se fue con los policías. Grissom negó con la cabeza y sin levantar la vista le dijo a su amigo.

- Jim, ya no sé qué más hacer… no…

De pronto levantó la mirada y la depositó directamente sobre los ojos de Brass quien, en un principio triste, ahora le miraba extrañado.

- ¡Fantasmas! – exclamó casi sin voz y con una nueva esperanza en los ojos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó a paso raudo por los pasillos en dirección a su automóvil, dejando a un todavía estupefacto Brass tras él.

* * *

Grissom conducía a toda velocidad por Las Vegas Expressway, con la vista fija más allá del camino. Su celular sonó, pero no lo escuchó. Recién la tercera vez se dio cuenta y atendió.

- Grissom

Era Cath

- ¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo? Brass vino aquí a advertirme que podrías estar en peligro. Y no sólo él, sino también Warrick ¿Qué pretendes¡¿Dónde estás, por el amor de Dios¡¿Te crees el héroe, no nos dices nada y comprometes el caso sin siquiera estar autorizado para…

- Sé donde está Sara.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo d…

- Riolita.

- Greg buscó, Grissom, pero no encontró nada ¿De qué hablas?

- La ciudad fantasma. Riolita. El escultor belga en los 80's. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

- A unas 120 millas de aquí hay una ciudad abandonada desde la fiebre del oro. Hace unos años a un escultor belga se le ocurrió que una ciudad fantasma no es tal sin los fantasmas… y donó unas esculturas para ser colocadas en la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo supis…

- ¡No importa! Lo único que importa ahora es que Sara está allá.

- Avisaré a las patrullas.

- Está bien. Adiós.

- Griss… - Gil cortó.

No tenía tiempo para tonterías. Debía llegar lo antes posible. Era un viaje de dos horas y media. TENÍA que demorarse menos. Sara no disponía ni de dos horas y lo sabía. Apretó el acelerador a fondo. No había otra opción.

* * *

Llevaba una hora conduciendo y se sentía realmente agotado. La adrenalina no había dejado de fluir por sus venas ningún segundo y su pulso no bajaba de los 100. Lo sabía porque, a falta de otra distracción, llevaba la cuenta. Si sólo Sara estuviese con él… ella sabría cómo tranquilizarle. Una vez bastó con una simple caricia en la mejilla.

- Sara…

Recordó la primera y única vez que le dijo que la amaba.

* * *

Grissom caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio distraídamente. Iba repasando las tareas que asignaría esa tarde a cada uno de sus colegas. Como aún era temprano, pensó que un café no le vendría nada de mal. Se dirigió a la sala de descanso con ese sólo propósito. Volvió a su oficina y con el café en mano depositó la carpeta de casos sobre el escritorio. Iba a sentarse cuando una voz tras él – demasiado cerca de su cuello – le susurró.

- Estoy sorprendida.

Grissom no tuvo que voltearse: Sara Sidle.

- ¿De qué estás sorprendida, querida? – le sonrió

- De esto.

Le mostró una rama con forma de y griega. Donde antes había una crisálida ahora sólo quedaba una cáscara vacía. Grissom abrió los ojos como si hubiese tenido seis años y le hubieran ofrecido un helado.

- ¿Dónde está?

Sara indicó con la cabeza al terrario. Dentro volaba una hermosa mariposa negra de alas alargadas con franjas blancas y alrededor del cuerpo una gran mancha azul. Ambos la observaron con un intenso interés, uno a cada lado del terrario. Luego se miraron el uno al otro a través del vidrio.

- Heliconius sara. O Sara Longwing. De verdad, Grissom ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Un entomólogo jamás revela sus secretos – le dijo con una mirada presuntuosa.

Sara le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas. Él amaba el hecho de que a ella no le importase en absoluto que sus dientes estuviesen un poco separados. Es más, nunca se lo había dicho, pero él pensaba que eso la hacía aún más atractiva. Hubiese dado todo por verla sonreír más seguido.

- No has visto todo aún – dijo él ruborizándose, pero manteniendo la compostura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sara frunció el ceño.

Grissom miró su reloj. Aún no era la hora, pero tenía que salir de allí.

- Lo siento, debo repartir los casos. Te espero en la sala de descanso.

Y escapó rápidamente del despacho, olvidando su café.

Sara estaba muy intrigada. No saldría de allí sin saber qué era lo que no había visto aún. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mariposa. No encontró nada singular en ella. Tomó la rama con mucho cuidado y la examinó. Tampoco. Miró la crisálida.

- ¡Un segundo! Hay algo aquí dentro.

Era un cilindro muy pequeño. Tomó una lupa que había sobre el escritorio de Grissom e inspeccionó. En realidad, era un rollo de papel. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado introducirlo allí. Con una pinza, lo extrajo cuidadosamente y lo desplegó. Decía algo. Estaba escrito a mano, pero la letra era muy pequeña. Acercó la lupa y si no fuera porque era de Grissom, la hubiese dejado caer de la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que había leído.

Con los ojos fijos en un inexistente horizonte exclamó por lo bajo.

- Sí. Quiero.

Recordó que la estaban esperando en la sala de descanso y se apresuró en salir del despacho de Grissom. Cuando llegó, ya todos los CSI estaban sentados con sus casos en la mano, incluso Greg que siempre llegaba atrasado.

Grissom la reprendió.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo siento – dijo ella mirándole con ojos brillantes y sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- _Ya lo leyó_ – pensó Grissom y sonrió, ya no con una mueca sarcástica, sino con una expresión de extrema felicidad.

Continuó mirando a Sara mientras le decía.

- Te toca un 447 en la avenida Clark. Vienes conmigo.

Y los CSI emprendieron rumbo a sus respectivas asignaciones.

Nick terminó a la fuerza su café y junto con Warrick fueron los últimos en salir de la sala.

- ¿Un 447? – le preguntó Nick.

- Asuntos Civiles.

- ¿Y qué hay en la avenida Clark?

- Nada – dijo Warrick – absolutamente nad… espera… ahora recuerdo. Cuando nos casamos con Tina tuvimos que ir al 201 de la Avenida Clark a realizar los trámites … ¿no creerás…?

Nick lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y luego rió. A carcajadas.

- ¡Cada día más gracioso, tú¿eh? – y le golpeó la espalda a Warrick quizás con demasiada fuerza.

* * *

- Gilbert Grissom ¿Acepta Ud. a Sara Sidle como su legítima esposa para quererla y honrarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto – era la primera vez que Grissom se sentía tan seguro de algo en su vida.

- Y Ud. Srta. Sara Sidle ¿Acepta a Gilbert Grissom como su legítimo esposo para quererlo y honrarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto – sin duda, era el momento más feliz de toda su vida. Nunca había visto tanta alegría en los ojos de Grissom, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más feliz.

Brass les pasó los anillos. Grissom, muy dulcemente, se lo colocó en el dedo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Grissom tomó a Sara de la cintura y depositó un beso muy suave sobre los labios de ella. Sara apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó levemente sobre la punta de los pies. Se besaron con ternura. Era claro que se amaban y Brass, el oficial de matrimonio y un paramédico del departamento de policía que pronto se iría a trabajar a Nueva York, aplaudieron con fuerza.

La ceremonia no duró más de media hora y cuando volvieron al Denali, Grissom le dijo a Sara.

- Disculpa que todo haya sido tan sobrio, pero Ecklie no se puede enterar. Si quieres podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta, con tu familia y la mía.

- No, gracias Griss. Lo prefiero así, simple. Esto es algo nuestro. Es nuestro momento. En este preciso instante soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y no hay nada más que pudiese desear. Todo es perfecto.

Él la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. No entendía cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo negando algo tan hermoso. Le tomó del mentón delicadamente.

- Te amo, Sara… Sidle – y la besó, esta vez con pasión.

Ella le dijo que había decidido conservar su nombre de soltera, para que nadie se enterara. Pero él, secretamente, en su mente la llamaba Sara Grissom. Era suya. Era su esposa. Era parte de él ahora y nadie podía separarlos. Nadie, excepto la muerte.

* * *

El cese de la lluvia arrebató a Grissom de sus recuerdos. Rápidamente tomó su celular y llamó al laboratorio.

- La lluvia se detuvo. Envíen los helicópteros.

- Ya van en camino – contestó un oficial. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de con quien hablaba – Disculpe¿Con quién hablo?

Una vez más, Grissom ya había cortado. Había llegado a la ciudad fantasma.

- En medio del Valle de la Muerte – pensó con amargura y desesperación.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, aunque para mi cumpleaños… ya saben qué regalarme.

**N.A.**: Espero que les haya gustado.

**Capítulo 6 (y final)**

Bajó de la SUV y colocó una mano rodeando su boca, para encauzar su atormentado grito.

- ¡Sara!... – miraba hacia todas partes alumbrando con la linterna.

- … ¡Sara! ...- no se veía nada y sus pies se enterraban en el barro.

Transcurriría por lo menos una hora antes de que el equipo SAR – qué irónico- arribara a Riolita. Estaba solo. Tal y como lo estaba ella. Si es que estaba viva… ¡Dios, no¡TENÍA que estar viva!

Pasó por delante de las esculturas fantasmagóricas, que a la luz del automóvil parecían como si tuvieran vida propia o le siguieran con la mirada. Representaban la Última Cena – las ironías no se detenían allí- lo que le confería un aire aún más irreal. Terrorífico. Era una pesadilla. Estaba viviendo sus peores sueños. La diferencia era que de éste no despertaría jamás.

Su mente estaba tan concentrada en encontrarla que ignoraba cualquier otro estímulo, incluso el punzante miedo que ahora llenaba su pecho. Por primera vez en su carrera –y en su vida- , no quería pensar. Sabía que las probabilidades estaban todas en contra pero prefería mantenerse en el limbo de la inconsciencia.

Cada vez que pisaba, los pies se le hundían hasta las pantorrillas en barro. Andaba sin botas, sólo con zapatos, por lo que ahora sentía el leve cosquilleo de la tierra mojada entre los dedos de sus pies. Ignoró eso también.

- ¡Saraaaa!... – gritaba ahora casi sin voz. Había exclamado su nombre en vano por más de diez minutos y sus cuerdas vocales comenzaban a resentirse. No le importaba para nada. Sólo anhelaba encontrarla. Tenía la certeza de que estaba allí. Podía sentirla. Sabía que aquello no tenía lógica, pero la lógica ya lo había abandonado hacía tiempo.

Caminó otros diez minutos. Febriles minutos que se le hicieron infinitos, hasta que llegó al borde de una quebrada. Apuntó la linterna al fondo y algunos metros más abajo… la vio. Era como estar mirando la miniatura una vez más. Un nudo gigantesco se agolpó en su garganta.

- ¡Sara! – gritó para llamar su atención mientras descendía sin mucha cautela por el precipicio. Terminó deslizándose hacia abajo entre un montón de barro viscoso que se desprendió y lo arrastró hasta el fondo del desfiladero.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su lado. Su corazón se detuvo ¿Estaba… ?

Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso. Era débil pero existía. No pudo dejar escapar una risa de alivio. Despacio, pero insistentemente, la sacudió. No quería causarle dolor.

- Sara, por favor, despierta. Sara.

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero habló con voz tenue.

- ¿G.. Griss¿Eres tú?

- Sí, cariño, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí – le tomó la mano suavemente, para confirmarle su presencia, pero también para sentir que era real, que no la había perdido para siempre.

- Mi pierna está atascada. No puedo… – las palabras salían de su boca con mucho esfuerzo y como un susurro. Gil miró el auto y comprendió que no podría liberarla sin ayuda.

- Pronto vendrán a sacarte. Ya verás que todo irá bien. Sólo resiste un poco más.

Grissom sentía como su corazón se encogía. Por qué ella y no él. Ella se merecía mucho más vivir, después de todo lo que había batallado durante su existencia. Si esto era una venganza porqué no era él quien estaba bajo ese auto. Era todo muy injusto ¿Sara estaba a punto de morir sólo porque le amaba?

De pronto sintió cómo la poca firmeza con la que ella tomaba su mano, se desvanecía.

- Sara, quédate conmigo ¡Quédate! - la remeció un poco más enérgico.

Sara recobró la conciencia. Pero no podía pensar con claridad.

- Tengo miedo de perderte – le dijo él, confesando una vez más su temor más profundo. Ahora sospechaba que la posibilidad era más tangible que nunca.

- ¿Rezas? – preguntó ella lánguidamente.

- ¿Qué? – Grissom estaba confundido.

- Una vez dijiste… el rosario… ¿rezas, Griss?

Él seguía sin entender por qué le preguntaba aquello, pero le respondió de todas formas, ya que cualquier interacción era mejor que nada. Necesitaba mantenerla despierta hasta que llegaran los paramédicos.

- No de la manera convencional. Pero si te refieres a si me comunico con Dios… podrías decir que sí, sólo que no le hablo. Es una comunión más personal ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Sara?

- No lo sé… ¿Rezarás… por mí cuando muera?

- No morirás, Sara – dijo él hondamente consternado.

- Todos mueren, Grissom… todos… tarde o temprano… pero yo ya tuve todo…

- Sara –quiso interrumpir él, con un dolor indescriptible en el alma, pero ella continuó

- Tuve un trabajo fantástico y te tuve a ti ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

- No morirás. No ahora. Sara no puedo… por favor, quédate conmigo unos minutos más. Sólo unos minutos más.

- Por lo menos supiste… supiste qué hacer con respecto a… "esto"… antes… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde – una tenue sonrisa apareció efímera en su rostro pálido. Se estaba desangrando – y yo… tuve tiempo para despedirme… de la única persona a quien amé de verdad… por favor… sigue adelante… sé feliz… - su voz se iba apagando

- ¡No, Sara, no¡Por favor!

Ahora Grissom la sostenía entre sus brazos como podía, dada la posición en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Resiste!

- Gil… tienes que ser feliz… por mí. Prométemelo.

- No puedo… - ahora él lloraba en silencio

- Prométe…

A Grissom se le quebró la voz

- ¡No puedo, Sar, no puedo…! - el hombre estaba desesperado. Presentía que el fin estaba cerca.

Quiso decirle que la amaba una última vez. Abrió la boca para derramar su alma en aquellas dos palabras tan significativas y difíciles para él de pronunciar, pero ella no alcanzó a oírlas. Había muerto.

- Te amo – le dijo al aire helado de la noche.

Cuando terminó de decirlo, estallaron fuegos artificiales. El cielo se encendió de colores, rojo, verde, naranja. Chispas y destellos iluminaban intermitentemente el cuerpo inerte de Sara en sus brazos.

El 4 de Julio. El día más feliz para las familias en Las Vegas y el país entero. El día más triste en la vida de Gilbert Grissom.

* * *

Greg, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sobrevolaba la ciudad fantasma en helicóptero. La luz del intenso foco caía directo sobre el terreno, pero no veía más que casas abandonadas.

De improviso, el cielo completo brilló como si se hubiese desatado una tormenta eléctrica… pero de colores. Había olvidado que era el Día de la Independencia. En este momento no le podía importar menos. Sara era su prioridad… y de pronto, gracias a los destellos, pudo verlo: el Mustang rojo.

- ¡Allí! – le gritó al piloto indicándole un punto cerca de la quebrada.

Él alumbró y de inmediato vio a Sara… y Grissom. Había llegado antes que ellos, pero se notaba que no pudo ayudarla solo, ya que ella permanecía bajo el vehículo. Él estaba de rodillas en el barro y ni siquiera les hizo señas desde abajo. Greg no quería pensar lo peor.

Apenas aterrizaron, descendió y se acercó a Grissom corriendo. Lentamente, el supervisor levantó la cabeza a su pupilo y por un breve instante su vista se inyectó dolorosamente en la de él. Luego volvió a mirar al suelo y negó desganado con la cabeza.

Greg sintió cómo sus latidos y el tiempo se detenían. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la esperanza , hasta el último momento, de que todo saldría bien, como cuando Nick fue secuestrado. Pero la vida no es como en las películas. El dolor fue doble cuando se dio cuenta de que Grissom lloraba. Mudo y quieto, pero un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Eran sólo dos pero Greg pensó que el desconsuelo y la angustia que encerraban correspondían a años de negación y represión, concentrados en sólo dos pequeñas gotas. Nunca lo había visto llorar… ¡Maldición¡Nunca lo había visto sentir algo!

Grissom estaba tan extraviado en su desdicha que, a pesar de que había visto a Greg, no acusaba recibo de su presencia: se quedó allí sin hacer nada. Porque… ¿qué podía a hacer ahora?

Greg entendió que tendría que ser él quien tomara cartas en el asunto. Junto a los paramédicos, engancharon el automóvil a un garfio de metal que estaba unido a una cuerda de acero. Por el otro extremo, se unía al helicóptero que ahora comenzaba su despegue para poder levantar al Mustang. Si no completamente, lo suficiente para sacar el cuerpo de Sara de allí.

Grissom observaba todo esto desde la misma posición. Se sentía abatido, derrotado, apático. Le advirtieron que se apartara del lugar, que era peligroso, pero él sólo permaneció de rodillas en el suelo, con el mentón apoyado sobre el pecho. Estaba rezando.

* * *

Grissom siguió al cuerpo de Sara en silencio, como un espectro, desde que la acostaron en la camilla y la subieron al helicóptero, hasta que la llevaron a la morgue. No se separó de ella en ningún momento y nadie se atrevió a disuadirlo tampoco. El mundo exterior había desaparecido. No escuchaba a nadie ni a nada, como si no lo hubiesen operado nunca de su problema auditivo. Catherine y el Dr. Robbins, visiblemente afligidos, intentaron razonar con él, pero era inútil, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaban allí.

Estaba sentado junto al cadáver de Sara y la miraba como si sus ojos pudiesen infundirle nuevamente la vida. Había dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero toda chispa de vitalidad se había apagado dentro suyo. Estaba devastado, con el alma vacía.

Cath y Al se miraron y, en silencio, acordaron mutuamente que lo mejor sería irse y dejar al desconsolado hombre solo unos momentos.

Grissom comenzó a desvestir a Sara. Con mucho cuidado le desabotonó la camisa y la deslizó bajo sus hombros. Luego le desabrochó el pantalón, le bajó el cierre y levantando cada pierna alternadamente, le quitó la prenda. Finalmente la despojó de su ropa interior y la dejó completamente desnuda sobre la fría mesa de metal.

A continuación, y con extrema delicadeza, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo. Suavemente retiraba las costras de barro y sangre que se habían adherido a su piel. Recorrió cada centímetro de su figura.

Sus pies tenían las uñas pintadas, pero él ya lo sabía. Ayer estaban ambos en el baño de su casa, él afeitándose y ella sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, aplicándose el esmalte con mucho esmero, ambos discutiendo sobre a quién le tocaba preparar el desayuno del día siguiente.

En su pantorrilla había un pequeño hematoma ya de color verdoso, porque hace una semana, jugando con Bruno, se había golpeado con la mesa de café. Grissom lo recordaba, porque nunca había escuchado a Sara lanzar un improperio de tal calibre.

Sus hermosos muslos, tan pálidos, los había besado sólo anteayer. Evocaba hasta el sabor… una mezcla entre sudor y flores, específicamente azahar, ya que sus jabones favoritos eran los cítricos.

En su vientre podía dormir horas y horas mientras ella leía algo "para quedarse dormida".

Sus pechos pequeños pero suaves se amoldaban de manera perfecta y exacta a su mano, como si hubiesen estado esperándole. Y cada vez que se amaban, él sabía que así era.

Sus brazos tan delgados… le daba terror que se quebraran bajo su peso. Sin embargo, Sara era fuerte. Adoraba esa combinación de aparente vulnerabilidad con su inmensa fortaleza femenina.

En su cuello, se sorprendió, tenía una marca rosada… ¿Tan fuerte la había besado¿O mordido¿Quizás era su incipiente barba del fin de semana la que, mientras rozaba su cuello con sus labios, le había provocado aquella irritación? No se lo había dicho, pero ahora entendió porqué no quería sacarse la bufanda.

Y su rostro… si parecía que estuviese sólo durmiendo sobre la mesa de autopsias. Por un instante le cruzó un pensamiento intranquilizador.

- ¿Y si tiene frío?

Pero al segundo recordó que los muertos no sienten… nada. Estaba desolado.

Perdería su trabajo cuando se enteraran de que había matado a aquel hombre… y tampoco la tendría a ella. El futuro no era negro; simplemente se había desvanecido.

En contraste, Sara se veía tan tranquila, apacible, como si toda la carga emocional a lo largo de su atribulada vida se hubiese esfumado. Ya casi la advertía sonriendo.

- Quizás la muerte no es tan mala después de todo.

Terminó de lavarla y la cubrió con una sábana, pero sólo hasta el cuello. Como deseándole las buenas noches le besó la frente y le susurró al oído

- Eres la única persona a la que he amado… y amaré.

Seguidamente se dirigió a un estante el cual estaba lleno de frascos con medicamentos diversos. Leyó las etiquetas y se decidió por uno. Abrió la llave de agua del lavamanos y, una por una, tragó todas y cada una de las pastillas. Sabía que le tomaría varios minutos en hacer efecto, por lo que aún tenía tiempo.

Deslizó la camilla de Sara dentro de la cámara de congelamiento, pero no cerró la puerta.

Con mucha tranquilidad, se desvistió. Dejó toda su ropa doblada sobre la silla y ya un poco mareado, se acostó junto a Sara en el nicho. Cerró la puerta y se durmió para no despertar jamás.

* * *

Toda los criminalistas y detectives de Las Vegas, estaban a un costado de la lápida, sin poder recobrarse todavía de la pena y la incredulidad. Acababan de asistir al funeral más triste de sus vidas.

- Ni siquiera sabía que estaban casados – dijo Catherine mirando la tumba. En ella se veía el apellido Grissom y los nombres de Sara y Gilbert.

- Yo lo supe cuando vi el certificado de defunción – dijo Albert – Sara Grissom. Quién lo hubiese pensado.

* * *

Natalie, en su celda, escribía sobre un papel. Cuando terminó de anotar, sonrió enajenada. En ese instante llegaron los guardias y se la llevaron de la comisaría a la cárcel. Brass vio la hoja y la tomó. Leyó el contenido y no pudo evitar una oleada de sorpresa, rabia, dolor … y una enfermiza admiración por Natalie.

Había seis letras escritas hacia abajo: B-L-E-A-C-H. Y hacia el lado decía lo siguiente:

**B**lunt force trauma, **L**iquid nicotine, **E**lectrocution, **A**sphyxiation, **C**ar accident y … **H**eartbreak.


End file.
